legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S3 P5/Transcript
(Jordan is seen charging toward Erin and her allies as he prepares to attack) Jordan: You're gonna regret getting in my way sis! (Jordan fires a psy beam at the group which Erin blocks with an ice wall, however it shatters on impact) Erin: Jordan! Jordan: Don't even try convincing me! It won't help! Erin: You're my brother! I don't want to hurt you! Yang: Not my brother! So I'm MORE then glad to hurt him! (Yang charges at Jordan with Blake) Jordan: Ah the Yuri Baits! (Jordan then creates a sword made of psychic energy) Jordan: Let's end this shall we?! (Yang throws a punch at Jordan who blocks it with his sword, which allows Blake to rush up and slice him) Erin: !! Jordan: Sneaking little ninja bitch! (Jordan regenerates and turns to Blake) Jordan: Fitting that two freaks of nature should battle to the death huh? Blake: I'm not a freak! I'm a person! You're the freak of nature! Jordan: You keep telling youself that you cat ear whore! Maybe I should go find that Adam guy and have cut off your girlfriend's other arm. Blake: !! (Suddenly Jordan is hit by fire) Jordan: AHH!! Weiss: Yeah! Don't like fire do you!? None of your kind does! Jordan: Looks like I'm gonna need some backup! (Jordan then creates several clones of himself with his psychic powers) Erin: Huh?! Jordan: How's this huh?! Jordan #2: Why fight just one of me- Jordan #3: When you can fight the whole thing?! (The Jordan clones all arm themselves with energy swords as the real Jordan looks around) Jordan: Looks like I've taken the upper hand. For a freak of nature, I do definitely impress don't I? Erin: I remember Omega doing something like this! You might be able to clone yourself, but you're power is weakened for each clone! Jordan: Ha! You can test that theory if you want, but you'll all die soon enough! Jordan #2: Now come at us! (The heroes all rush at Jordan and his clones, taking most of them down with ease) Shade: Jeez were these guys supposed to be hard? This is easy! Jordan: Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that... (The bodies of Jordan's clones then turn to goo before the goo lashes out and grabs onto Shade) Shade: AH WHAT THE?!! Yang: Shade! (The flesh then shoots forward and attaches to Shade's back) Shade: What the hell is this stuff?!! (The rest of the flesh then rejoins Jordan's body) Jordan: Ah, I see the parasite's found its first victim. Erin: Parasite?? (The flesh then crawls around Shade's body before it stares him in the face) Shade: Someone get- (The flesh then begins to ram itself down Shade's throat) Shade: !! Jordan: Perfect. (Shade grabs onto the flesh parasite as he tries to keep it from entering his body) Erin: Jordan stop! Jordan: I mean I could, but that would spoil the fun wouldn't it? (Yang then punches Jordan in the back of the head) Yang: You better call that thing off right now! Jordan: Ha! Try and make me bitch! (Jordan turns and kicks Yang away) Jordan: I don't think you've people even understood my purpose to be here! I'm just a thief, not a big time villain. Yet even still you people treat me like I'm threatening your world when all I'm doing is looking out for myself! Yang: And you think we're gonna let you get away with that?! Jordan: Oh don't worry Yang. I'm not gonna kill you, but I will take that other arm as recompense. (Jordan then charges toward Yang as Shade is seen struggling against Jordan's flesh parasite as he manages to pull it from his mouth) Shade: Ah gross! Someone help me pull this thing off! (Nora rushes over and starts to pull) Nora: WOW! THIS IS! ON TIGHT!! Shade: GET IT OFF ME!! (Ren comes over, grabs Nora and starts to pull) Ren: HRR!! WHAT IS THIS STUFF ANYWAY?! Shade: IT'S PART OF HIS BODY!! (As the two continue pulling, the flesh suddenly jumps from Shade's body and reconnects with Jordan who then begins to gain an energy boost) Jordan: Ooooh man! We're at full power now! Shade: Oh crap. (Jordan then reactivates his absorption shield) Jordan: Alright, who's gonna come and fight?! (Erin notices the fighting still going on with Risky and her Tinkerbats. She then makes a choice) Erin: Guys! Go and stop the attack on Atlas! I'll deal with Jordan! Ruby: What?? Erin: You heard me, go! (The others then run off as Jordan watches them leave) Jordan: Cowards. (Jordan then turns to face Erin) Jordan: So you're gonna do it this way huh sis? Erin: Jordan. You need to know. You can't beat me. So please. Stop this. Jordan: I can't beat you!? HA! Someone is cocky! Erin: Its not being cocky. Its a fact. You do NOT want me to use my full power. Jordan: Oh I know about your "full power" sis. I know how weak that Ice Armor of yours is for one. Erin: It's not weak. Jordan: Well it's nothing like dad's. That much is true. Erin: Jordan, I don't want to fight you. Please give up. Jordan: Never! I've come to far to give up sis, you know that! Erin: Then you've asked for this Jordan. Jordan: Sure seems that way! (Erin then fires an ice blast at Jordan which he stops in mid air with his psychic powers) Jordan: But I'm not gonna hold back just because you're my sister. You know that right? Erin: …. Fine then.... I told you I was bringing you home Jordan. And if this is the only way.... (Erin's Dragon Armor forms) Erin: So be it. (Jordan then activates his Purity form) Jordan: Oh this is gonna be fun! (The two then prepare to fight. It then cuts to Malcolm and his men as they're seen breaking into an armory) Gang member #1: Oooh this looks good boss! Malcolm: Sure does! He did say this was supposed to some of the best stuff here. Gang member #2: No one's gonna stop us once we get these babies! Gang member #3: Oh y- (A tendril then wraps around the gang member's face before he's pulled away by Shade) Shade: I knew I smelled something over here! Gang member #2: Oh crap! We're caught! Malcolm: *sigh* Oh brother.... (Malcolm turns to face Shade) Malcolm: I assume you're alone you freak? Shade: Sorry. But the others are dealing with that little army you brought. and I'm sure between them and the military force here, it will QUICKLY fall. Malcolm: Still, you won't be walking out of this alive. That's for sure. (Malcolm's body begins to glow orange as his Spirit emerges) Shade: Oh crap. Malcolm: And considering you're weak to fire, I think my Spirit Fireball here has the advantage to this fight. Shade: Well I can still beat you! Malcolm: Hmph. Men, recover the weapons, I'll deal with the worm. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts